Roots Exhibition : Naruto Redux Season 2
by MDHamza3
Summary: Get Ready for A wild Season of Naruto Redux , don't forget to follow this !
1. Chapter 1

The Roots Exhibition

The war is over , Some Renegade Ninja have rejoined their villages ; all shinobi are back and kickin and the allied forces are made permanent and official , Special officers were drafted out of Konoha to equalize the individual strengths of villages." But something else that is historic is about to be made – the roots organization.

Tsunade and A have green tea and served with rice and curried trout at the "friendship inn" in the cloud and leaf border path.

"How about the Akatsuki response team we had to set up at the last minute" The Sturdy and middle aged man rambled before taking a sip.

"ART … that's a nice name for them" The lady in the green robe answered without eye contact.

"Hey listen , my Anbu Leader Shikuro wants to establish the team , so you know we have an S classed concern of ourselves – it will unify the new allied forces and make us stronger"

"And kids will be more motivated by it" The hokage added.

"So it's settled?"

"Ofcourse it's settled but let me finish my trout first!"

…

The world famous engineer Tazuna was called to Iwagakure make preparations for the Inauguration , by building a podium in the Dust chunin testing center.

"If you're going to celebrate 12 S ranked Ninja , why not have them enter a tournament ?" the old man said while drinking an unnecessary proportion of sake , "I'll reconfigure this stadium for no extra charge"

Onoki and Hiashi were dumbfounded but agreed to it immediately.

News about the "Roots exhibition" spread quicker than wildfire and special considerations had to be made, Mei told Minato and Shisui not to participate because they are floating members – "let the top two Ninjas from each village compete in the tournament."

Not In 2 days all competitors were present at the DC center – the new Roots uniform is an all black garb with a hood.

Iwagakure was loaded to capacity with spectators and support from all 5 villages, coming to support their homeboys.

Some even had to board up inns at the leaf and sand.

A special scroll was handcrafted by Shisui and Minato to randomize the fights and contestants – everyone had their eyes glued to the canvas – here it goes the lottery for the first fight

Zabuza Momochi V Kisame Hoshigaki.


	2. Fight 1

Fight 1 – Zabuza Momochi V Kisame Hoshigaki

The Kirigakure citizens couldn't believe their eyes – they didn't know whether to feel excited or not. At least one Kiri representative was guaranteed in the semifinals and either way – they're in for one heck of a show.

It's Match day and the new DC center has never been in better shape , and it has never seen so many spectators (all at D level) – Kisame and Zabuza rise up from the underground podiums – Tsunade from the A level seat looks at Tazuna and admires his handiwork.

Ao and Mangetsu look on from the C level seats.

The other Roots members all have the finest quality champagne in their hand and wait for the battle in the B level seats ; they are all experienced nin but even they are trembling.

The medical team watch anxiously from the special penthouse created within the stadium – Shizune and Hana could be identified from the crowd.

The dirt underneath the two men blow off into the wind as they suddenly reappear at the middle of the stadium , the giant clang of metal was heard between them before they became visible.

It was the first time anyone has seen Samehada clashed against Kubikiribocho and the crowd was loving it , what an introductory match!

Kakashi knew this was inevitable but even he could not help but widen his eyes.

A sword battle continued between them – such skill between the two that anyone could deduce that they are both zanjutsu masters.

Kisame blocks one last move from the executioner's blade with the skull tip of his sword and fires a clinging grand whirpool ; making water appear out of thin air.

The mini whirlpool stuck to the sword and pummeled Zabuza into a mini pool.

But Zabuza was not to be undone , he skids through the newly formed pool ; a feat made popular by Kisame himself and Kicks his senpai 20 feet in the air with his right foot vertically straight up.

Kisame now at midair is again met with Zabuza , showing off his speed,

His legs gathered water chakra and Zabuza did a roundhouse kick to send Kisame back to the ground.


	3. Fight 1 Page 2

Ao : This is the blue spirit release made with Hyuga hiden techniques , Me and Zabuza have been working on it.

Kisame showed off his strength and Chakra and Zabuza showed off his speed and taijutsu and both men have conceded 40% damage.

Out of pure instinct the two men clash swords again , this time it is Zabuza who disrupts the symphony of metal with a close range jutsu

Zabuza : Steel Release : Stinger

And half a dozen swords were jabbing at the towering Kirin in.

Shikaku : When has Zabuza been working on steel release?

Zabuza 40 % , Kisame 60%

Mei : *Smirks*

Both men put on an identical round house kick and the sole of their feet meet, propelling them 12 feet away from each other.

Kisame wanted to take out the big guns , He claps his hand together and starts vomiting out water ; 500 gallons per second SUITON : BAKUSUI SHOUHA

Zabuza knew the battle would be over if he was underwater for even a second ; he quickly does 15 hand signs in one second and converts the tidal wave into a whirlpool

SUITON : DAIBAKUFU JUTSU

Onoki : That's genius , using the water from the bakusui shouha and turning it into a daibakufu

But it didn't work , the combined transformations just left the stadium in ankle length water and a small wave of water towards Zabuza. He was successful is dispelling the Bakusui Shouha.

Zabuza didn't let Kisame get creative with that wave and decided to use it himself , he did the flying turbine slash (throwing Kubikirbocho as a boomerang) while also absorving the wave ; turning that attack into a massive one.

Kisame did the unthinkable ; he stretched out both of his arms and took the attack.

A fine spray engulfed the shark man.

Kisame 80 % , Zabuza 40%


	4. Fight 1 Page 3

The spray cleard and Kisame was glowing azule with water chakra and Kubikirbocho in his right hand. He let himself get hit to absorb the chakra from that move (courtesy samehada) and to grab Kubikiribocho.

Even though Zabuza was one move away from finishing off his senpai ; he felt that this battle was already over for him.

Deidara : Kisame took a gamble ; let's see if it pays off.

Zabuza felt he had nothing to do but his best move ; he began executing the hand signs at blinding speeds

A : Is it ?

Mei : Yes , the ultimate water dragon jutsu.

Kisame now overflowing with chakra executes a series of mist flickers mean while attacking Zabuza with both swords

Kisame 80% , Zabuza 70 %

Zabuza was knocked back , but nobody saw what was coming next.

Zabuza didn't move the whole time he was attacked , Kisame looked at his hand and saw him doing the 44th and last hand sign

Zabuza : *smirking* TATSU (dragon)

The clouds in the sky all joined to form one roaring water dragon ; ready to unleash it's fury on Kisame and the whole stadium.

But Kisame isn't called the zero tailed beast for no reason ; he begins doing a series of hand signs himself but his speed at that is not as fast as Zabuza's.

The dragon was just 2.5 meters from the shark man when suddenly the whole stadium exploded with water.

Gaara had a sand barrier put up at the blink of an eye (courtesy Shukaku) and all audience members were unharmed.

Mangetsu : Is it over ? Did they Ultimate seiryu danno hit ?

Ao with his byakugan activated : The battle is still on , The dragon is dispelled, Kisame executed his giant water dome jutsu.


	5. Fight 1 Page 4

Both Kiri Nin are underwater and undeterred ; Kisame took a little bit off damage from all of this

Kisame 85 % , Zabuza 70%

Kisame feels a serge of the energy ; "this is it!" he yells to his comrade.

Kisame inserts samehada into his torso and it blended with him ; Kisame has entered monster shark mode and is holding Kubikiribocho in his left hand.

He slashes past Zabuza in a gray flash.

Winner : Kisame

The enormous pool of water was being drained by some iwa chunin and Kisame emerges back in humanoid form ; with his friend on his arms and Kubikirboch rested across his chest.

Note:

Kisame takes longer to heal for chakra exertion

Both men watch fight number 2 from the hospital penthouse

Bot men recover in time for fight number 3

A few hours later , everyone want back to center to see the draw for match number 2

Minato and Shisui both did the "hare" hand sign.

Match Number 2 : Kakashi Hatake V Asuma Sarutobi


End file.
